


3 AM Snack

by R_ATIN



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_ATIN/pseuds/R_ATIN
Summary: A veeeery short fic where Stell suddenly gets hungry at an ungodly hour.
Relationships: Junell, Stell/Sejun, Stelljun - Relationship, Stellvester Ajero/John Paulo Nase
Comments: 23
Kudos: 71





	3 AM Snack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samui_sakura (sammie_s43073)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie_s43073/gifts).



I was still quite sleepy, but my eyes flickered open in the dark, feeling the slight shift on my bed. There wasn't any noise, but the movements were becoming more distinct. My left hand scanned through the space beside me, it was empty. _Where could have Stell gone to at this hour?_

I was about to rise when all of a sudden, my boxer shorts were viciously yanked down my hips. My hand tried to chase the fabric but someone swatted it away. It slid off from one leg completely as firm hands spread my thighs wide open. 

I struggled against the force but the hands of the culprit were too strong, restraining my legs down against the mattress. 

I reached for my phone from under the pillow and scrambled to unlock it, bright light pouring from its screen. And then there was Stell, his face lodged right between my legs, glaring at me with thirst-ridden eyes. _"Stell? What are you...f-fuck!"_

All the air bolted out of my lungs as his wet mouth descended on my now half-hard member without any warning. I watched him swipe his tongue over the swollen head of my cock, sweeping his moist red lips up and down my length.

I arched my back as his other hand playfully tugged my balls, drawing little circular motions on it, shooting currents straight to my groins. _"Shit, Stell..faster..."_

His head dipped up and down in breakneck pace, and my hips started bucking upwards, meeting the rhythm of his wet mouth. 

His hands scooped my ass up, barely lifting me so he could swallow my leaking cock farther into this throat. I could hear his rugged breathing through his nose, reeling in the hot stench of my arousal.

My breaths began to hitch, as I neared my climax, heat building up and my balls tightening. I thrust my hips violently into his mouth, chasing my orgasm. 

_"Fuck...Stell..I'm coming..."_

My moans dissolved in the air, vision turned white, as the flood of my hot, musky fluid streamed down his throat, swallowing desperately, not wanting to miss a single drop of my essence.

My cock slowly slipped out of his lips, gleaming with threads of my cum under the light of my phone's screen. He ran his mischievous tongue all over his wet mouth without tearing his gaze off mine. I flushed at the image before me. 

Stell crawled above me and pressed his lips on mine before settling himself beside me after. He started snoring like nothing happened, leaving me wide awake and disoriented at three o'clock in the morning.


End file.
